The Deserted City (An Ed, Edd, and Eddy Fanfiction)
by breezyfoot
Summary: It's two years into a virus outbreak. The Residents of Peach Creek have turned into flesh eating zombies. What will become of Edd and the rest of the gang? (Takes place after high school 20 years of age)


An Ed, Edd, and Eddy Apocalyptic Fanfiction

(Mention of gore/blood/death)

Part One

Admin note: I've always wanted to know how everyone would act in an apocalypse AU! So enjoy I've also haven't written a Kevedd Story in over 4 years. Please send feedback~

Edd walked slowly, the sound of snow crunching beneath her feet echoed through the cold, empty air. For the amount of chaos that has been around her these past two years, he could've easily forgotten about it due to the silence that surrounded him. Edd had always loved autumn, the cooling weather, the beautiful colors, and the holidays because it always brought his distant parents together with him- at least before the outbreak. The day the infected hit the cul de sac is the day Edd lost all hope in humanity..

Residents of Peach Creek were stunned and fearful when the first news report hit. It spoke of a sickness "with flu-like symptoms" in reports for over a month until the news cut out all together. What they had failed to mention was it was a virus outbreak of horrendous proportions. Where it brought the dead back to life and well… 'gave you a serious case of the munchies.' Edd and his friends had been out of high school for a year, most of them in college. He had taken a year off school for his boyfriend at the time, Kevin, who had been out visiting family halfway across the country at this time. Most of the kids that stayed in town banded together with parents, thinking staying together would be the best bet for everything.

But it all happened so fast, no one barely had time to react.

The town was greeted by bloodthirsty, flesh eating monstrosities. Edd had already been squeamish, but to witness with his own eyes, one of his best friends die. Poor lovable Ed…was torn to shreds like paper. His intestines were ripped out of his abdomen, blood and flesh flying through the air like confetti. Edd nearly dropped to the ground, feeling weak in his knees as he watched the bloodshed around him, unaware of one of the infected growing nearer to him. The low growls behind him made Edd jerk around and duck quickly, avoiding the grasp of the infected as it lunged at him. Edd dropped to the ground and saw more of them coming through the cul de sac as he struggled to get his lanky frame up to his feet. Edd pushed through the infected without being bit as he bolted toward his house, barricading himself inside as he hastily searched for his phone to call Kevin. Feeling a cold sweat break out on his forehead, Edd quickly ran upstairs to pack a bag of necessities. He knew he could no longer stay in Peach Creek and he had to get the hell out of there, overly thankful he had recently purchased a car that sat in his garage. He packed as many clothes as he could fit into a bag, including a couple of Kevin's shirts as his phone continued ringing.

"Come on Kevin! Fucking pickup!" He screamed as peaked outside, seeing the crowd of infected growing in numbers. Fear washed over him as he felt sick to his stomach, puking all over his floor. No answer from Kevin, so he continued to call over and over again as tears stung his eyes, thinking the worst has already happened to him. He shoved the phone in his pocket and ran to the bathroom to grab random medical supplies to shove into the same bag. He made one final stop in his parents room as the sound of pounding increased on his front door. His parents always hated keeping dangerous weapons in the house, but Edd knew there was at least a crossbow in his fathers closet, due to finding it accidentally during one of Eddy's 'scams' back in the day. It was hidden behind clothes and Edd snatched it up along with the specific arrows that went with it. He's never shot anything in his life, but he damn well knew he'd have to learn pretty fast. The pounding continued as he bolted down the stairs toward his garage. He threw the door open and jumped in his car, throwing his bags in the passenger seat and struggles with the keys as he started the car. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes in utter disbelief that this was actually happening to him, to his friends. The sight of the garage door connecting to the house opening drew him out of his thoughts as the infected residents of Peach Creek piled in his garage. Edd screamed and pressed the button on the garage remote, smacking the wheel of the car as the door opened slowly only to reveal more infected gathered around the garage door entrance. Edd wailed as they started beating on the hood of the car, one actually cracking the windshield, making Edd put the car in reverse and take a deep breath before peeling out. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as the sound and feeling of him running over his own neighbors and friends filled his ears. Edd peeled out of the driveway and gunned it down the road, heading toward the city Kevin was visiting family in. Edd didn't know what would await him there, but he needed to be with Kevin. He needed to get to New York City.

Edd raised his crossbow a little higher and snapped himself out of the daydream. It was another restless night, the bags under his eyes grew darker each day that passed. He decided no matter what he wouldn't give up looking for the man he loved until the day he died. After two years of searching, he still never lost hope. The silence at any other time would've been eerie to Edd, but he sighed softly as he started to load his father's crossbow. A run down store on the corner of the intersection caught his eye as most of the windows weren't shattered out. He took a few strides toward the store and tapped on the glass with the bow, making a few pieces fall and shatter which made him chuckle. "Peculiar." Edd stared at his reflection in the broken glass, his beanie long gone. His jet black hair had grown long and was unkempt, nearly having dreadlocks. Edd nearly had a beard again, he ran his hands over the facial hair and sighed, knowing he'd have to take his knife to cut it again. He chuckled darkly, knowing two years in an apocalypse could really change someone. and looked inside to see an infected moving toward the glass with a lazy gait. He cocked his head to the side when he saw its face turn to it's left, looking at Edd. "Ah, fuck." He groaned, making sure the crossbow was loaded. He swung around and shot a makeshift arrow into the side of the infected's head, making it stumble backwards and trip over it's own feet and fall on the ground dead once more. Edd smirked and stepped on it's neck with his boot, yanking the arrow out of it's head and sheathing it back into her crossbow, blood dripping from the tip. "Scum." He swung the bow around his back and kicked the infected's head before turning on his heel and looking back at the broken store window, considering to raid it. Shrugging again to himself, he took a few strides toward the store and kicked out the rest of the glass with his boot. As he stepped inside, the smell of death filled his nose; it was a putrid, almost iron- like smell. He leaned over his knees and gagged, the his nose never become desensitized to the smell. He ran back out of the window to vomit onto the sidewalk that was already bloodstained. "Fuck…that.." He said, throwing up straight stomach acid, being there was already no food or other fluids in his stomach. Feeling a bit dizzy, Edd knew he had to find something to eat because god forbid he ended up surrounded by the infected with zero energy to fight for his life. Turning away from the store, Edd started slowly jogging down the street, his crossbow gently tapping her back as he began to jog in the direction of his makeshift safe house.

As Edd's jogging turned into a power walk, he turned down a small alleyway, walking down to a large, blue dumpster at the end of the alley. He pressed his back against the brick building and slid to the ground, putting his knees to his chest to catch his breath. Edd wasn't very athletic in high school, and he was fully regretting it now, but running hurdles and running for your life every single day are two polar opposites. Without having food these last few days and only limited water, he was running on fumes basically. But Edd knew he had to keep pushing, only being able to rest for minutes at a time before he took off once more to his safe house. Edd also knew he had to get back soon, due to the growing number of infected that keep popping up, but since the 20 year old had been from Peach Creek, he was completely clueless on how to get his way around the vast majority of the city, he was just familiar with Central Park and the streets surrounding it, which is where his safe house was located. Thankfully, he didn't have far to walk. Just as he began to catch his breath, he perked his head up at the faint sound of yelling and gunfire. Edd furrowed his brows and turned his head a little to listen, and his suspicion may have been right. Knowing obviously there was a living, breathing person behind the gunfire, Edd jumped to his feet and ran toward the other end of the alley, pressing up against the wall. He peeked his head around the corner of the buildings, not seeing anyone or anything moping around the streets. Carefully, Edd removed his crossbow from his back and loaded it ready with an arrow as he stepped out into the street. He stood there listening out in the open, scanning the areas in front of him for any sudden movement or sounds. Hearing and seeing nothing, he took off toward his safe house.

As he walked through Central Park, Edd was very well aware of his surroundings. He had just crossed the Bow Bridge heading toward what was left of Strawberry fields when a flash of black through the trees caught his attention. He immediately drew his crossbow up and walked toward where he thought he saw someone. Edd entered through the trees with caution as leaves and twigs snapped underneath him. He saw someone, or something crouching behind a tree and Edd felt his muscles pulsate in his arms as his finger traced the crossbow trigger. The figure seemed to be in all black with a hood over their head with their back toward Edd as he neared them. "Lord…" He softy whispered to himself. "Hope you're a breather.." Edd glanced around himself before keeping his attention on the figure crouching.

"Show yourself." He spoke in a low, gravely voice. The figure perked it's head up and turned their head to glance over their shoulder, revealing the mask they were wearing. The person stood up and raised their hands above their head, turning around slowly.

"Hey, man. I don't want any trouble." The person behind the mask was another male as his voice was muffled a bit by the mask. The figure was far enough away that he couldn't see the male's eyes. Edd smirked, showing his gap tooth a bit as he moved forward, still pointing the crossbow at him. The male tilted his head to the side a bit as he lowered his arms.

"Edd..?" He spoke through the mask. Edd furrowed his brows at the mention of his name and lowered the crossbow, standing up a bit straighter as he stared at the male standing before him, almost in utter disbelief.

"K-Kevin?"


End file.
